Itzal Wyman
Origins Itzal grew up on the streets of (PLANET). Orphaned at a young age, he wandered around and picked up skills from anyone who was willing to teach him anything. Even as a young child he enjoyed fire, and to this day he still has a collection of various fire starting tools, and he carries a lighter with him that he had since he was a boy. In order to survive, Itzal became very adept at stealing food. This often led to foot races with local authorities, a fact that led to him becoming obsessed with parkour. His ability to quickly move as the crow flies helped him exponentially later in life. Unfortunately, he also had a knack for breaking and entering, and while he didn't usually steal, he would break into high risk places just to prove that he could. When he was eventually aprehended by the authorities, they decided to send him off to military service in a hope to finally discipline the youth. His strange skill set qualified him for the assassins and soon he began his career as a revnant assassin. Sacrifice Demonstrating excellent results on his jobs, Itzal was selected to be a part of a massive frontal assault on Hellspawn fortifications with The Eternal Shade and The Allfather. However, things started to go horribly wrong due to inside leaks within the assassin order. Hellspawn managed to break the line, and a traitorous assassin fighting close to The Eternal Shade charged his back during the chaos. Seeing his Lord in peril as he single handedly fought off a large swarm of the enemy, Itzal rushed in and took the assault full force. His internal organs were shredded instantly and his chest cavity collapsed inward. The Eternal Shade quickly dispossessed of the traitor, and as reinforcements from The Allfther turned the tide of battle, The Shade fave orders for Itzal to be carried back to his personl flagship where the Revnant was put into cryogenic stasis. After the battle ended victoriously, Itzal was delivered to (A MYSTIC WORLD) where his body was cybernetically reconstructed. His long period spent on the mystic world gave him (AND ABILITY). Oblivion This massive breach in security not only led to new and harsh crackdowns on the entire assassin organization, but also raised questions for The Eternal Shade regarding his own personal safety. He had previously viewed himself as an invincible god, but this small crack in his armor revealed that even someone as powerful as himself may be thrust into a situation which would reveal an Achilles heel for the enemy to strike at. He decided to then create an elite unit known as the Oblivion Assassins. He would handpick them from his most trusted Voids to be his own personal bodyguards. Because of his selflessness and self sacrifice, The Eternal Shade name Itzal as the leader of the Oblivions. He accepted with honor, and has since become one of The Shade's most trusted advisors. The Eternal Shade is rarely seen without Itzal, his shadow. This has led to other assassins reffering to him as "The Shadow's Shadow".